Cyber security is a major concern in information technology. As backend information systems become more advanced and complex, attackers have become more sophisticated in discovering and attacking newfound vulnerabilities in networks, storage systems, authentication systems, data processing systems, and the like. An attacker on a network typically initiates an attack by gathering information such as software and/or hardware information regarding a target device. Based on the gathered information, the attacker can determine weaknesses of the device, and further determines an intrusion technique to use the weakness to gain unauthorized access to the device. Robust cyber security is required to defend a system from attacks, prevent damage to information in the system, and ensure uninterrupted and secure information service from the system.